The Annoucement
by Serpico1986
Summary: Ian and Toula have a night to celebrate and an important announcement to make, but tis time, the family isn t included


**Hello! This is my first story for ''My Big Fat Greek Wedding'' so, be nice with me please, i´m just trying to entretain everyone.**

 **The story bellow, can be read as a missing scene from the first movie and takes place in the gap between the wedding scene and the six years later scene, just before the credits.**

 **I hope you like the story.**

 **Wish you a good reading time and a awesome afternoon. Review are appreciated.**

 **Dr. Serpico.**

* * *

And a Special thanks to my colleague and friend DSCWin, who helped me with this story.

* * *

 **THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

It was a deep dark December winter day when 31 year old Toula Miller walked through her new house a smile on her face. The newly wedded woman, who a few weeks ago started getting sick over things she normally would not, found the reason why and he couldn't wait until her husband, Ian, would arrive back home from work to tell him the good news. As expected her family kept ringing her phone begging her to tell them what was happening in her life. But like a good Aunt, her Aunt Voula made everyone stop calling. But a few still continued to call.

_/_

Ian Miller arrived home a bit earlier then usual that day. It was the last day of classes until the holidays and he decided to give his student a break and rushed home to see his wife. As he walked inside the smell of a fresh baked home cooked meal drifted through the house. He walked into the dining room to see the table set with two sets of their plates they had gotten on their wedding day, silverware glasses, with candles and a new bottle of wine.

"Hi," Toula's voice came from behind him making him turn around. "I hope you're hungry. I'm making an Italian...like lasagna."

"Wow," Ian said pulling her into a kiss. "I'm excited to know such an amazing woman." He looked her up and down and smiled at the simple black dress she decided to wear.

"Thank you." She blushed. "Today's such a special day. " When Ian heard that he expected to be bombarded with her entire Greek family. But Toula gently pulled his face back to face her. "It's just us tonight." she smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

The dinner she made was a simple. The lasagna was delicious despite Toula saying it was the first time she made a non-Greek main dish. The salad was Greek and Ian was happy to see her still putting her heritage into the dinner plan. They both laughed and talked about work, their wedding and their families. It was after dessert when Ian decided to ask his wife what they were celebrating.

"So, what are we celebrating?" He asked and Toula smiled and sat down on his lap. "Aren't you full of surprises today aren't you?" He laughed.

"Ian, remember when I told you I wasn't feeling well these last few days?" Toula asked and Ian nodded silently. "Well, I went to see a doctor." Ian nearly threw her back trying to sit up but Toula gently stroked his face to calm him down.

"A doctor? Is everything alright? Are you still sick?"

"Babe, calm down. I'm trying to create suspense, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Ian apologized.

"Anyways, I went to the doctor and we took some tests..." She stopped and looked into Ian's eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears as she gently took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Ian's face looked down at his wife's stomach then looked up at his wife's eyes. "Ian...I'm pregnant."

A smile appeared quickly on Ian's face as he lifted her in the air as he stood up. "You...really..." Toula laughed as Ian spun her around. "We're going to be parents?" Toula laughed and nodded. "I'm going to be a dad!" His wife nodded and squealed with delight and Ian kissed her gently. "OPA!" Ian cheered making Toula laugh. Ian looked at her and held her hands. "Does your family know?" he asked and Toula shook her head.

"You're the first one to know. They were the ones that convinced me to see a Doctor."

Ian smiled and pulled her close. "I'm so happy. My Greek Goddess made me the happiest man in the whole world!"

"Don't be selfish." Toula said hugging him. "I'm the happiest woman right now as well. I have you at my side." She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you for being my better half."

They kept holding each other for hours that night. Ian never stopping to kiss her gently and rubbing his hand over her stomach already planning on what is to be expected once their child was to arrive into this world. But before that, they needed to spill the beans to the rest of the family.

THE END


End file.
